Animal Knights
by dream18writer
Summary: In a forest there are four strange animals that are not like any other. Normal they are hidden or not noticed but now they and there forest is in danger. A hunter arrived and is taking all the animals to sell and is out to get the strange but rare animals. Now it is up to Guren the white and red wolf to find the others and hopefully stop this hunter. (Another AU story I am trying.)
1. Chapter 1: The red and white wolf

Far in the deep and isolated forest there lived a very unique almost unheard of animal. This animal was a white and red wolf, Guren. He was the bravest in the forest and many animal went to him to help solve their conflicts. However even if he helped them he was still a wolf and he still had times he had to act like one.

Currently Guren was searching for his next meal. He was so hungry he really didn't care what is was as long as he liked it. While he searched he suddenly heard something running towards him. He took action and waited in the brush to insure for a sneak attack. Then out came a pink rabbit who many knew as Beni. She was not the friendliest bunny in the forest but she was the most lonely and right now she was defenseless. Guren took his chance a jumped out in front of her. But right before he was able to get her she yelled for him to stop.

Guren stopped and looked at her. "'Why should I? I am hungry and to me you are food."

"Because we are in danger. I am doing you a favor for telling you this. We have to run as far away as possible and fast." She said constantly looking behind her.

"Why should I believe you. For all I know you are just finding a way to get away." Guren said growling at her.

"Fine. Eat me but don't say I didn't warn you." Beni said sounding very angry.

Then Guren went in to get her but before he even opened his mouth a gunshot echoed in the forest. "What is that?" He said looking towards the sound.

"That would be the danger I was telling you about. It is a hunter and he is here to collect us to sell. He doesn't care if we are dead or alive." Beni said. "Now I don't know about you but I am getting out of here." She said hopping away.

"Wait!" Guren yelled at the bunny who disappeared into the bushes. "Great." He was very disappointed but right now he was more curious.

Since he kind of had a responsibility to the animals of the forest he decided to go check out this hunter. It didn't take long and like Beni said there was indeed a hunter who looks like he already captured a lot of animals. Guren was relieved to see they were caught and not killed but he still felt sorry for them. He had to do something but then he heard something. He turned his head and saw a huge machine type thing on four round things. Guren heard they were called trucks so he assumed that was it. The hunter loaded the animals. While he was doing that two more humans got out of the truck and helped him.

"Vilius, allow us." One with a high pitched voice said.

"Yeah we will finish this quickly." The another one said in a very deep voice.

"Quiet you idiots. Your job is to capture this things not sell them. If I let you idiots do the selling who knows what would happen." The one called Vilius said.

"But...sir…" The high pitched one said.

"Enough! Now go and capture more animals. While you are at it go and try and find those rare animals I keep hearing about." Vilius commanded.

"Yes sir." The two said in unison before they ran off.

Guren watched in horror. Three humans are there and it looking like they were here to stay. He had to do something or this forest will be in trouble. But what could he do? He was just one animal, so he couldn't do much by himself. That was when he remember about three other strange animals and figured they might be able to help him out. His only concern was whether they would be willing to go up against humans. Even if they said no Guren had to try so he went in search for the other three animals. However there was still one problem. He had no idea where they were or what animals exactly they are. Not only that he was still hungry so he had to find something to eat first.

He searched again and then he heard something coming again and yet again the bunny Beni came out. Guren jumped at her again and again Beni yelled stop.

"What now?" Guren said really annoyed.

"I helped you so now you owe me and I want you to not eat me." Beni said.

"What!?" Guren said angrily. "But I am hungry."

"Then eat this?" Beni said handing him some vegetables she found.

"No way. I want meat." Guren said in protest.

"Would you rather starve?" Beni asked. Guren didn't answer and got down and began eating the vegetables. He gave a disgusted look but he ate them.

"Good now bye." Beni said trying to hop away.

"Wait!" Guren yelled.

"What?" Beni said not annoyed.

"Do you know anything about the three strange animals?" Guren asked her.

"Do you really want me to answer? You're going to have to owe me again." She said grinning.

Guren flinched and thought about it. "Please answer. I need to know."

"OK first there are four." Beni said.

"Four?" Guren said not getting it.

"Have you even seen any other white and red wolves before?" Beni asked.

"No but then that means there are five because I never seen any pink bunnies either." Guren answered back.

"'What ever. Either way, the others are a blue eagle that seems to like the cold weather, a hornet or wasp thing that is way bigger, faster and smarter than most bugs, and finally a turtle that is anything but quiet. He is still wise at some points but most of the time he talks nonsense." Beni explained.

"So where are they?" Guren asked.

"That I do not know. My guess is that the blue eagle is someplace cold." She said sounding sarcastic.

"Thanks." Guren said also sarcastic since he figured that already.

"Well, that is all I know. Good luck." Beni said hoping away.

Guren didn't stop her this time but he did begin to think on where the others would be. He looked around and just couldn't think of any place but then out in the distance he saw the place the blue eagle might be. It was the mountain on the far edge of the forest. If he had to take his best guess that eagle would be there. Since he had no other places in mind he decided to just go and try it. Now he started his journey to find the other animals like him and hopefully on time to save the forest from the hunter Vilius and his two helpers.


	2. Chapter 2: The blue eagle part 1

Guren has currently be wondering the endless forest for many days. Day by day he grew closer to the mountains and with each day it also seemed to get a bit colder. He found this odd since the forest was normally quite humid not cold. Good thing he had fare to keep him warm. However he wondered just how an eagle with feathers would be able to handle this. Not only that but he also hoped this was the right location because if it was not he wasted many days going in the wrong direction. He went to sleep that night determined to finally make it to the mountain in the morning.

Early the next morning he heard a weird sound. Well not really weird since it sounded like splashing but it did take him by surprise. It was just dawn and already it sounded like someone was up and playing joyfully in some water near by. Since he was thirst he decided to follow the sound so he might get a drink.

After a few minutes he finally got to the source of the sound. The sound came from a huge pond surrounded my many trees. It was clear and contained some fish. Guren figured some of the fish could be his breakfast the only problem was that he was not very good at fishing. But something else bothered him. He looked around for the one who was making the splashing sounds, but there was no one. He found this odd and searched the perimeter of the pond to see if he could find them but nothing.

After he went all around he finally gave up and figured who ever was making the splashing sounds was gone. That was until he felt something drop on his head.

"Ouch!" Guren said scratching his head. "What was that?" He looked up at the sky then down on the ground. There in front of his paws was a small rock. "Was it this?" Suddenly he got hit again with another rock.

"Got him!" Said a whisper from the trees.

"Hey! Stop that!" Guren yelled at the voice. However he was then hit by another rock. "That is it!" Guren said jumping towards where he heard the voice.

"Wow." Said the voice but Guren was unable to see who it was. He then looked down and saw a blue feather.

"Wait a minute." Guren said. "Are you the blue eagle?"

"Maybe." The voice answered still hiding. Guren then heard a laugh,

"Well, if you are I need to talk to…" But before he could finish another rock was thrown at him. "Enough of that! This is serious! Hunters are in the forest and I need help!" Guren said before he was hit again.

"Sorry. Can't help you there." Said the voice. Suddenly Guren heard flapping sounds and followed it.

"Wait!" He yelled while trying to follow the flapping. However shortly after he couldn't hear the flapping anymore so he stopped running and took a rest. "Great." He said disappointed.

Since he lost who ever was teasing him he decided to continue looking for the blue eagle. He just hoped he really was going in the right direction.

He walked for the whole day without anymore trouble like the morning and he finally got to the foot of the mountain. It was a steep grassy slope that constantly went up. It looked like after awhile it would become rocky. Since it was so late Guren decided to stop and go climbing in the morning.

The next morning he got an unpleasant awakening. A rock was thrown at him again so it could only by one animal. The mysterious animal he meet the other day

"Hey! Show yourself and stop throwing rocks at me!" Guren demanded.

"Why should I? You came here without permission. I am just trying to get you out." The same voice from yesterday sound.

"I will not be here long. I just came to get help." Guren trying to say.

"To stop the hunters?" The voice said recalling what Guren said yesterday.

"Yes. So please. Once I find the blue eagle and ask him to help I will leave." Guren said.

"And if he doesn't?" The voice asked.

"What?" Guren said a little confused.

"What if the blue eagle doesn't want to help?" Guren didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. The voice got annoyed and said angrily. "Whatever? You are wasting your time so just leave already." Then Guren heard flapping again and chased after it. This time he did a better job but it was a little hard since the flapping went up the mountain.

After a minute they finally got to the rocky area and the flapping stopped. Guren searched the area for the bird who causing the flapping sound but he couldn't find them. He actually began to think that somehow the bird got away. Suddenly he heard the flapping again and this time it was extremely close. He decided to try his luck and pounce on the bird. He got in position and got ready. The when he was sure the bird was in front of him he jumped. He jumped right into a rock "Ouch!" He said rubbing his nose. When he recovered he looked up and saw a blue eagle at the top of the rock.

The eagle looked at him annoyed and said, "What do you want?"


	3. Chapter 3: The blue eagle part 2

Guren looked at the blue eagle in astonishment and excitement. He hoped this was the right location this whole time and now that he found him he was happy his journey was not a waste. However now he had to try and convince him to help him out. However that would prove to be easier said then done.

"Blue eagle…" Guren said.

"The name is Ceylan wolf head." He said annoyed.

"My name is Guren. Can you help me try and get rid of the hunters that are here?" Guren asked.

"Sorry, not interested." Ceylan said before he tried to fly off again.

"Why is that?" Guren asked not understanding. This caused Ceylan to stop.

"Because it doesn't concern me. I doubt those idiot hunters will come here." Ceylan said sure of his reply.

"I heard them say they are going to go after the rare animals and I think you are one of them." Guren warned.

"Over course I am. Look at me. How could they not want to get me?" Ceylan said in a cocky tone before he realized what he just said. Then he gave a disturbed look.

"See? You should help get rid of them before they get you." Guren said.

Ceylan thought about it and said, "Nay. I think I will just fly somewhere else till they leave." He said wanting to fly off again.

"Wait!" Guren yelled before Ceylan flow away.

"What!?" Ceylan said really annoyed.

"Don't you care about the other animals in this forest? These hunters are after them too." Guren said causing Ceylan to stop and think. "If you don't help them now everyone in this forest will be in great danger."

Ceylan stood still in silence for awhile thinking about what Guren said. "I do care about them but…" Ceylan began before he grew silent again. Then after a few more minutes he said, "... But I am just not a hero or a fighter." He said before he flew off. This time not listening to Guren.

"Wait!" Guren yelled again but Ceylan continued to fly off and all he could do was watch.

After that Guren had to stop and think about this. He had to get help from Ceylan because he knew he could not do this alone. Not only that but if they were together they might be able to help each other from the hunters that are most likely after them. But Ceylan proved to be completely against the idea but in this situation, to Guren, it would seem he didn't have much choice. Once the hunters get to him he will have to fight and defend himself. However Guren did not want him to change his mind at that point. He had to convince Ceylan that it would be better to stick together before it was too late. The only problem was that he had no clue how to do that. After he finished his thought and finally decided to try his best to convince him he decided to go and try to find him again. He just hoped Ceylan wasn't heading out of the forest.

Guren began his search again for Ceylan the now on the run blue eagle. This time it was a lot harder. He never heard wings or any sign of the blue eagle. He searched high and low but had no luck. He even had help from the few surrounding animals in the area. Some led him in some direction but others could not. Some even agreed to help Guren look for him. But by the end of the day there was nothing. Ceylan was missing from the area and because he could fly Guren prayed he had not left the area.

Guren had to stop the night with nothing. He was disappointed but he had not given up yet. It was important to find him as soon as possible. He then went to sleep hoping Ceylan would be ok. Then while he slept there was a something watching him from a distance. They stayed far away but they watched him throughout the night. Guren, who was sound asleep, never noticed.

The next morning Guren woke up from a nice night of sleep. He couldn't remembered the last time he slept that well. He was refreshed and ready to search for Ceylan again.

He began his search the same as the day before. He asked around for anyone who had seen the blue eagle. Surprisingly no one seemed to have seen him. He thought a blue eagle would be really noticeable but he figured Ceylan was just really good at hiding. Even so he got annoyed that he was not able to find any trace of him.

After a while Guren just had to stop his search so he could get some food. He began looking for that and after awhile he found some leftover meat from someone else's meal. Guren was not to big on left overs but he wasn't having any luck finding a meal so he left his preference aside and ate.

While he ate he could have sworn he heard floping sounds again. At first he thought it was just his imagination but then he heard it again and this time he seemed vigorous. It sounded like a bird was desperately trying to get out of something. He followed the sound and when he made it to the source he looked down and saw blue feathers everywhere. Then he looked up and in the tree trapped by a chain was Ceylan.

"Ceylan!" Guren yelled in shock.


End file.
